A sun visor has a main supporting swivel bearing located at one end area of its upper longitudinal edge. This bearing is comprised of a housing and of a sun visor shaft. In some sun visors, there also is a counterbearing located at the other end area of the visor. With the sun visor in position over the vehicle windshield, it is supported at both ends by both the bearing and the counterbearing. The counterbearing comprises a counterbearing shaft which is detachably connected to a counterbearing housing on the body of the vehicle.
There may be a mirror attached to a surface of the sun visor body. The visor is also provided with a light source which would be associated with the mirror, if a mirror is provided. The light source may be connected through electric leads to the electrical system of the vehicle and to a ground wire.
Sun visors have been equipped with mirrors for a long time. Such mirror equipped sun visors are usually installed on the passenger side of motor vehicles. In order that the mirror might also be used in darkness, it is already known to place a light source on the visor near the mirror. Because sun visors are usually mounted in vehicles so that they can be flipped up and down around their main bearing and so that they can be swiveled to the side around their main bearing, wiring of the light source is difficult. The simplest way to support the wires would be to apply them on the outer skin of the sun visor body. But, this is undesirable for esthetic reasons and because the wires could easily be torn off when the visor is cleaned or during normal use of the visor.
In one known sun visor design, a hole is drilled through the sun visor main bearing shaft, and the electric wires are pulled through the hole to the light source. While this offers the advantage of hiding the electric wires within the sun visor shaft and the sun visor body, it requires extremely costly machining operations on the sun visor shaft and very high assembly costs.